


Lie To Me Pt. 1

by Revel_In_It



Series: Lie To Me [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, ShowKiHyuk, Showki, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Yoo Kihyun, kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revel_In_It/pseuds/Revel_In_It
Summary: Kihyun's overwhelming desire to be taken over and praised for his perfection earns him a night with Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, aka. the lion and the hyena...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/gifts).



_“Lie_ _to_ _me_ ,” Kihyun pleads into the stranger’s ear as the man pushes him up against the bathroom mirror. The stranger is being more forceful now, continuously prompted by Kihyun’s growing neediness, but no amount of force seems to be enough to satisfy the young man, and he’s starting to get agitated.

“Listen, kid,” the stranger retorts. “You clearly need something that I can’t give you. I don’t like being told what to do.”

Kihyun opens his mouth to protest, but the man raises his finger up and puts it to Kihyun’s lips. “Nah, we’re done,” he says, pulling out of Kihyun and zipping his pants. He takes a moment to check his hair in the mirror, then goes for the door, shaking his head when he glances back over his shoulder. “Hope you find what you’re looking for.” And then he slips out the door, leaving Kihyun sitting on the sink counter with his pants around his ankles and a frown that fills his entire face.

Kihyun slides off the counter and slowly pulls his pants back up. He had hoped that this was it; that this was the man who could satisfy his overwhelming greed to be taken over by someone that could easily break him. He stares at his reflection in the mirror, then let’s out a huff seeing that he barely broke a sweat. His makeup is still perfect around his eyes and his hair is hardly out of place. The longer he stares into his own eyes, the more desperation seems to fill them, and a single tear forces it’s way out, sliding down his cheek, lightening a line in the makeup.

“That’s better,” he softly says to himself, wicked grin pulling at the corner of his lips.

He returns to the bar quickly, ordering yet another drink that matches the pink color of his hair, sipping at it casually, making sure to keep the glass to his lips long enough to make the simple act look extremely seductive. His tongue plays with the cherries floating near the top, sucking one into his mouth the moment someone new and interesting steps up to the bar near him, chewing and swallowing it when they leave without giving him a second glance. Frustrated, he downs the rest of the drink and slams the glass on the bar. His head falls into his hands and he drags his fingers through his hair, letting out a long sigh.

“Need one more?” says a voice from behind him.

“Or maybe two?” says another.

Kihyun whirls around, suddenly facing a pair of young men around his age, both staring at him with curious and determined expressions. The shorter of the two sports tight, black leather shorts with matching boots and a separate leather harness and collar lined with rubies that match the stain on his lips. His skin is the color of the sweetest cream, and his auburn hair is wispy and almost long enough to tuck behind his ears. It falls delicately in an even crown around his head. Hooked to a ring on the choker is a thin leash, end wrapped loosely around the large right hand of the man who had spoken first.

Kihyun’s eyes flit excitedly towards him, trailing down along the smooth lines of his perfectly fitted navy suit. His dark hair is short and styled neatly, complimented by subtle makeup highlighting already perfect skin, and the span of his shoulders almost engulfs the smaller man at his side when he wraps his arms around him, subtle smile tugging at the corner of plump lips.

Kihyun shudders anxiously, lost in the contrast of the two men standing before him; it’s like night trying to swallow day. He gives a tiny nod and tries to settle his growing excitement, backing slightly when they join on either side of him. His heart is already racing just breathing in the delicious scents spilling from their skin.

“I’m Minhyuk,” the smaller man reveals. “This is Hyunwoo. My _Master_.” His eyes sparkle when he says it.

Hyunwoo hums lowly, licking his lips as he raises a hand to summon the bartender. His gaze never leaves Kiyhun's. He orders the same drink the pink haired man had been previously sipping on, and when the bartender puts it into his hand, the glass nearly disappears.

“Three cherries, correct?” Hyunwoo asks, giving the drink to Kihyun.

Kihyun immediately takes a large sip, pulling one of the cherries nervously into his mouth and rolling it around so as to not bite down on his lip. “I- I’ve never seen you guys here,” he fumbles, removing the cherry pit and taking another sip.

Hyunwoo leans into Kihyun’s neck and breathes deeply. “But _we’ve_ seen _you_ ,” he whispers, tightening his hold on Minhyuk’s leash.

Minhyuk smiles slyly at the confused look that flashes across Kihyun’s face. “Hyunwoo owns this place,” he informs. “We know exactly who you are, _Yoo_ _Kihyun_.”

A sudden shock rushes through Kihyun, faltering his breaths. He’s not quite sure whether this is a good thing or a bad thing.

“Don’t worry,” Minhyuk continues, stepping in closer. “Your antics are, _intriguing_. We just wanna know what you’re all about, _pretty boy_.”

Kihyun glances to Hyunwoo, who is now casually leaning against the bar, expression barely holding on to a subtle grin and raised eyebrow. He swallows hard, forcing his shoulders to relax. “You guys aren’t upset with me?”

Hyunwoo’s grin widens a bit and he shakes his head. “If I was, your ass would’ve been outta here a long time ago.”

A flush creeps over Kihyun’s face and he thinks about all the times he’s pulled a stranger into some dark corner of this place, begging for something that no one can seem to give him. He wonders if there are cameras in those corners; in the bathrooms, capturing every, desperate moment. Just the thought of these two enticing strangers watching him makes his cock twitch in his tight jeans and he shifts anxiously, drawn in deeper to the lovely scent wafting off of Minhyuk.

“So what is it,” Minhyuk prompts. “What are you trying to find?” His lips ghost across Kihyun’s neck, fully aware that the movement will hinder the younger man’s answer.

Kihyun opens his mouth to speak, but only a soft moan falls from his lips. The glass shakes in his hand, and Minhyuk takes it from him, finishing the last sip and sucking the remaining cherries into his mouth.

“I—I want someone, to, to take me over,” Kihyun stutters, nearly breathless as Minhyuk runs his long, thin fingers along the buttons of Kihyun’s shirt. Minhyuk purrs into his ear, encouraging him to continue. “I want someone to lie to me; tell me all the things I want to hear, tell me I’m-” Minhyuk cuts him off with a soft kiss, sending him back against Hyunwoo’s chest. Hyunwoo slides his strong arms around the smaller man’s waist, holding him steady as Minhyuk kisses him.

“Good thing we found you then, _little lost boy_ ,” Mihyuk mouths against Kihyun’s lips. He pulls back a bit and kisses along Kihyun’s jawline until he reaches his ear. “We have a lot to tell you.”

~ ~ ~

Kihyun has no words as he allows himself to be escorted through the thinning crowd and up a twisting staircase at the back of the club that leads to a set of intricately carved wooden doors. Minhyuk has been mumbling something to him the entire time, but his head has grown hazy from the mix of alcohol and possible gratification, and all he can focus on is the slow sway of Hyunwoo’s hips as the large man leads the two along.

Before Hyunwoo opens the doors, he turns back to Kihyun, an inquisitive look on his face. “Are you ready for this, Kihyun? If you’re unsure, now would be the time to tell us.” His deep voice is firm, but encouraging, and it calms Kihyun’s nerves almost instantly. Kihyun nods, fighting the toothy, square smile he tries to hide whenever he’s overly excited.

Hyunwoo pushes the doors open, letting Minhyuk’s leash fall from his fingers, and motions for his pet to lead Kihyun inside.

The moment Minhyuk enters the room, his demeanor changes. He’s suddenly like a little kid ready to show off all his new toys. He quickly slips off his boots and grabs Kihyun’s hand, dragging him along, chirping on about all the expensive things Hyunwoo has bought for him. Kihyun barely manages to acknowledge him; lost in the expansiveness of the trendy apartment spotted with large paintings and furniture that looks like it’s never been touched. He tries to keep a keen eye on Hyunwoo, glancing back over his shoulder whenever possible, making sure he isn’t too far away.

Hyunwoo moves like a lion, smooth and careful, with an air that makes it seem as though he could strike at any moment, taking Kihyun down and eating him alive. The image sends beautiful chills down Kihyun’s spine, further sparking the devilish thoughts already rolling around in his mind. He’s ready for anything these men can give to him, and he knows that Hyunwoo can see it in his eyes.

When Minhyuk finally settles himself and pulls Kihyun back over to Hyunwoo - who has now taken a spot against the bar that lines an entire length of one wall, Kihyun manages to find his voice again.

“Why me?” he asks, instantly regretting the question.

Hyunwoo laughs softly to himself and takes Kihyun’s hands, bringing him into his strong embrace. Kihyun feels small in the man’s arms, but it’s exactly what he wants to feel, and he melts against Hyunwoo’s chest, nuzzling into him. Hyunwoo gently strokes at Kihyun’s hair and kisses the top of his head.

“Because you need to be taken care of,” Hyunwoo answers. “And only _we_ can give you what you need. It was obvious from the first moment I saw you.” He takes Kihyun’s chin and tips it up so they are looking at each other. “And I knew I needed to have you.”

Kihyun swallows the growing lump in his throat and fights back a tear. In the last 20 minutes he’d gone through a wide range of emotions, but every part of him was trying not to let it show. Minhyuk’s hands snaking around his waist and the sudden warmth against his back ease him down, allowing him to clear his head and truly enjoy the moment. Sandwiched between the two strangers that suddenly felt like saviors made him feel safe; like they could take away all his pain, and give him the greatest of pleasures all at once.

“Are you ready, Kihyun?” Hyunwoo asks, giving a small but reassuring smile.

Kihyun finally allows himself to give the square smile back, shaping his eyes into perfect crescents and causing Hyunwoo to chuckle and kiss him on the forehead again.

“Minhyuk will show you to our bedroom,” Hyunwoo says, stepping away from the bar. “I’ll be in soon.”

Kihyun watches as the older man walks down the hallway, swaying his hips again with perfect form and disappearing into what he imagines is the bathroom. Minhyuk gives a quick bite to the back of his neck; a sudden reminder of why he is there, and starts dragging him along again until they reach the room at the end of the hallway.

It takes a moment for Kihyun’s eyes to adjust to the dim lighting in the bedroom, but Minhyuk is quick to brighten it enough so that everything seems to hold a soft glow. In the middle of the room is a large bed; the biggest Kihyun has ever seen, with thick wooden posts that rise to the ceiling and sheets the deep blue color of day turning to night. The dressers and nightstands at either side of the bed match the deep mahogany bed-frame, making the room feel warm and inviting.

The look on Minhyuk’s face as he turns to Kihyun is even more inviting. He licks his lips and strides over, padding lightly against the plush carpet.

“Do you have any safe words?” he asks, batting his eyelashes and reaching for the top button of Kihyun’s shirt.

Kihyun shakes his head a bit. “I don’t think so. I’ve never really needed them before.”

Minhyuk pops off the button and continues down to the next. “Well, then just say stop, if it gets to be too much, OK? Hyunwoo tends to forget how strong he really is, and, well, there’s really nothing on him that’s small.”

An excited shudder moves through Kihyun’s body, imagining Hyunwoo’s strong arms holding him tightly and his large frame engulfing him; taking him over. He suddenly has so many questions; rare for him considering he seemed to only be concerned most of the time with getting laid. He chooses one, carefully, and brings Minhyuk’s distracted gaze back to attention.

“Do you guys do this often?” he asks, hoping he hadn’t overstepped his boundaries. He needs to know just what those lines are, and just how far he can cross them.

Mihyuk smiles and pops off another button, now exposing the pale flesh of Kihyun’s chest. “Not really,” he answers. “Hyunwoo is very, _particular_ , and as I’m sure you saw from most of the patrons of this place, his choices are rather limited.”

Again, Kihyun wants to ask why they chose him, still feeling like his question had never fully been answered. He bites down on his lip and allows the dark haired man to slide his shirt from his shoulders.

“There is something about you, Kihyun,” Minhyuk continues. “Something that entices both of us. We’re well aware that you have little shame, but your desperation seems genuine. You really do seem, _lost_.”

“And now you’ve been found.” Hyunwoo’s voice fills the room with a rich sound. “Taking your time, I see,” he grins, staring curiously at Minhyuk. He's wrapped in nothing but a dark blue towel, and his hair is still wet, tiny beads of water splashing down onto his shoulders.

Kihyun's breath is taken away by the shear beauty of him.

“He’s just too delicious to not. I can’t help myself.” Mihyuk leans forward and presses his lips to Kihyun’s neck, sliding his hands down Kihyun’s arms until their fingers intertwine. His lips are hot and wet, but his kisses are light, almost dainty. “Do you know how beautiful you are, Kihyun?” he asks, continuing up to Kihyun’s ear.

Kihyun’s eyelids flutter for a moment but he catches himself and grins slyly. “How beautiful am I?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper. He feels Hyunwoo come up behind him, and just his presence is enough to send Kihyun reeling.

“You’re the most beautiful man we’ve ever seen,” Mihyuk sighs, kissing Kihyun’s earlobe before biting down on it gently. “Everything about you will be just perfect.” He pulls back and looks Kihyun in the eyes with a greedy expression. “ _I know it_.”

For a moment, Kihyun hesitates, suddenly hoping that he really _will_ be perfect for them, but when Hyunwoo wraps large arms around his waist and brings his lips down to the other side of Kihyun’s next, the younger man loses that worry. They will _make_ him perfect; fill in any gaps as they see fit. They will mold him until he is exactly what they’ve been searching for, and every part of him is ready to be theirs.

Minhyuk explains to Hyunwoo what Kihyun will use as his safe word, and then starts pulling Kihyun towards the bed. When Kihyun glances back over his shoulder, he sees the older man readjusting the towel, and the few seconds his body is exposed is more than enough to make Kihyun fully aware that this night will be one he'll never forget, even if they only choose to keep him for that long.

Mihyuk, still in shorts and harness, removes the former, tossing them aside and moving to finish undressing Kihyun. Kihyun is taken aback staring at the wispy haired man’s thin body as it becomes more exposed. His eyes can’t help but fixate on Minhyuk’s half hard cock and the bare skin that surrounds it.

Kihyun leans into Minhyuk as he is stepped out of his pants. “Hyunwoo isn’t the only one who will need to be gentle at first,” he whispers, sucking in a breath when Minhyuk’s hands run up the front of his thighs.

“Don’t worry, _kitten_ ,” Minhyuk assures, reaching his hands around to cup Kihyun’s ass and press their bodies together. “We’ll take good care of you.”

Kihyun glances over Mihyuk’s shoulder at Hyunwoo, who has taken his place in a plush armchair across the room. He can feel his knees growing weaker as the man’s expression darkens and his eyes narrow into thin lines. The inviting sneer tugging Hyunwoo’s lips is nothing short of hungered. He truly looks like a lion eyeing his prey; waiting for the moment the hyena lets him take over and fill himself.

Kihyun slides his hands around Minhyuk’s waist and tugs at the back buckles of his harness, gaze never leaving Hyunwoo. He let’s Minhyuk turn his body and place his hands on the edge of the bed, and he glances again at Hyunwoo, matching the older man’s expression. Minhyuk steps to the side a bit, giving his Master the full view of Kihyun’s backside. Hyunwoo growls lowly, just loud enough to hit Kihyun’s ears, and nods at Minhyuk.

“Are you ready, baby?” Mihyuk asks, running his palm over the crest of Kihyun’s ass.

Kihyun hums in response and spreads his legs more.

“Good boy,” Minhyuk praises as he retrieves a small bottle of lube from the nightstand. Just as he flips open the cap, Hyunwoo speaks up.

“Wait,” he announces, eyes darkening even more. “Bring him here. _I want to watch him_.”

Minhyuk’s stare narrows, devilish grin slipping over his face. He takes Kihyun by the hand and leads him over to Hyunwoo. Kihyun instinctively leans down, placing his palms firmly on the older man’s knees, locking their stare at each other and spreading his legs again.

Minhyuk coats his fingers in the velvety lube and brings his hand down to Kihyun’s ass. The moment between anticipation and initial satisfaction when Mihyuk finally pushes a long finger inside is nearly painful. Kihyun bucks forward, but recovers quickly, pushing back against Minhyuk. His eyes pin shut and his lips fall open, soft moans escaping as Minhyuk adds another finger and starts to move them in and out. A few tears push out from the corners of his eyes, streaking tiny lines in his makeup and he licks his lips, finally feeling the first stages of his beauty being wrecked to perfection.

Minhyuk adds a third finger, pushing in with little warning, forcing Kihyun back into it with his left hand tight at his hip. His nails dig into Kihyun’s soft skin, and the shocks surge through his body. He feels himself dig his own fingertips into Hyunwoo’s knees. The older man grunts in response.

“How does that feel, baby?” Hyunwoo asks, taking Kihyun’s chin within his grasp.

“G-good, _so_ _good_ ,” Kihyun moans, wanting so badly to take Hyunwoo’s fingers into his mouth.

“Aww, just good?” Minhyuk asks, suddenly crooking his fingers, hitting just the right spot inside Kihyun’s ass.

Kihyun lets out a yelp and another set of tears slide down his cheeks. He would’ve fallen forward but the grip on his chin has tightened and he’s sure there’s already a bruise blossoming under Hyunwoo’s fingertips. Just the thought of it takes his breath away and he laughs lowly in the back of his throat.

Hyunwoo releases his grip but moves his hand down to Kihyun’s throat, causing the younger man’s eyes to fly open and his head to fall forward so his gaze meets Hyunwoo’s again.

“Fuck yourself on Minhyuk’s fingers, baby,” Hyunwoo instructs, licking his lips and pushing back on Kihyun’s throat.

Kihyun’s mouth falls open again, pulling in as much breath as he can, shit eating grin plastered across his face as he obliges. Minhyuk moves his left hand up to Kihyun’s shoulder, bracing him and holding his right hand firmly so Kihyun can fuck harder.

After a few thrusts, Hyunwoo tightens his grip and brings Kihyun down closer to him, stopping his desperate movements on Minhyuk’s fingers and stilling him completely.

“Are you ready for me?” Hyunwoo asks, voice deepening to a growl.

Kihyun tries to answer but can only get out a breathless _‘yes’_ and a stark nod, barely able to move against Hyunwoo’s force. Minhyuk removes his fingers and wraps his arms around the small man’s frame just as Hyunwoo lets go of Kihyun’s neck. He pulls him up and spins him around, staring hard into his eyes briefly until Kihyun can focus on him again.

“Straddle Hyunwoo,” Minhuyk says, moving his hands up to Kihyun’s shoulders to steady him.

Kihyun’s eyes flit back over his shoulder to see that Hyunwoo has pulled the towel away from his lap and is stroking at his already hard cock. Hyunwoo coats himself with the lube and places his hands on the armrests of the chair when he’s ready.

“Think you can take all of this?” he questions, closing his legs so that Kihyun can fit comfortably over him.

Kihyun swallows the lump in his throat and nods, lips falling open again as the nervous energy pools in his gut. Minhyuk guides him back until he is straddling Hyunwoo’s lap. His legs are barely long enough to keep him from connecting with Hyunwoo’s cock, but he stretches his body up as high as he can, thankful that Minhyuk has ahold of him.

Hyunwoo’s hands move to cup Kihyun’s ass, and their size nearly engulfs both cheeks. Kihyun’s knees start to shake when Hyunwoo spreads him, running a thumb along his entrance.

“Look how tight you are, baby,” Hyunwoo preens, replacing his thumb with his forefinger. “Every inch of you is so beautiful.” His voice stills the moment he pushes his finger into Kihyun.

Kihyun yelps again, head falling forward, hands gripping onto Hyunwoo’s kneecaps. Hyunwoo removes his finger and lifts Kihyun’s hips up higher. He leans forward, spreading his asscheeks again, and licks a line along his entrance, flicking his tongue against it until the younger man is shaking so much that his arms nearly give way.

“And you taste _so_ , _fucking_ , _good_.” Hyunwoo’s grip tightens and he bites down on Kihyun’s ass, snarling into it.

Kihyun lets out a loud groan but Minhyuk is there to swallow it down, crashing their lips together and kissing him feverishly. Hyunwoo purrs behind them, running his hands over Kihyun’s ass and up his back until they reach his shoulders. He pulls the smaller man out of the kiss with a jolt and Minhyuk laughs lowly to himself, licking his lips, knowing what’s coming.

“Turn around, Kihyun,” Hyunwoo instructs, flexing his muscles in anticipation. “I want to watch you fall apart.”

Kihyun is dazed, coming out of the kiss so quickly, but he manages to turn himself in the chair until he is facing Hyunwoo. The older man’s striking beauty hits him hard. His face and chest are glistening with sweat, highlighting his golden skin in all the right places. His lips are blood red and already swollen; quivering as he eyes Kihyun up and down. For a quick moment, Kihyun can see something falter behind his eyes, as if his composure is hindering and he can no longer hold himself back from attacking his prey. Hyunwoo grabs him by the scruff of his neck and brings him down into a desperate kiss, tongue thrashing and filling Kihyun’s mouth and muffling his tiny cries and moans as they try to spill out. He growls into Kihyun, sending vibrations down throughout his body. The need that seeps out from him matches Kihyun’s; chases all of Kihyun’s fears away and takes him over.

The younger man wraps his arms around Hyunwoo’s shoulders; lets him bring his hips down until Kihyun feels the head of Hyunwoo’s cock breaching his entrance. He tears himself away from the kiss and buries his face in the curve of Hyunwoo’s neck, forcing himself to be filled. The burning pain is almost too much but he continues to drop, groaning against Hyunwoo’s slick skin, legs trembling underneath him. He lets out a heavy gasp when he finally feels skin against skin, Hyunwoo completely inside of him. Hyunwoo snarls out a _‘good_ _boy’_ , keeping him still until he catches his breath.

Kihyun starts to rise slowly when he’s ready, the head of Hyunwoo’s cock dragging across his prostate. He cries out, turning his face away from the older man.

“Do it, kitten,” Minhyuk encourages from behind him. “Show him how fucking good you are.”

Kihyun revels at the darkness in Minhyuk’s voice. It no longer holds the sweet tone that was so calming to him. Now, it’s pure lust; rawness that burns in his throat; begs for this show to continue. His laugh is devious and his nails dragging down Kihyun’s back are burning into his skin.

Kihyun pulls his face away from Hyunwoo, heavy moan filling the room with sound as he drops back down on the cock shattering him piece by piece. Hyunwoo’s large hands grab at either side of his face, forcing their eyes to lock again. Kihyun knows the sweat and tears have smeared his makeup, and his hair is heavy, matted against his scalp, pieces strewn across his forehead. He rocks his hips, body and stare begging for the words he so desperately needs to hear.

 _“So_ , _fucking_ , _perfect_ , Kihyun,” Hyunwoo praises, throwing his head back when Kihyun slams down onto him again.

 _“Yes_ ,” Minhyuk hisses, snaking his hand around to clamp down on Kihyun’s throat.

Kihyun sucks in a heavy breath and starts to move faster, bracing himself on Hyunwoo’s knees. Minhyuk is at his neck, attacking it with bites and feverish kisses, urging him on, telling him everything he needs to hear. Hyunwoo has latched onto his hips, rolling their bodies together in a perfect motion. His words of praise continue as well through teeth gritted tightly and low groans he can’t keep hidden anymore.

Kihyun can feel himself getting close to orgasm, despite not even touching his own cock yet. He doesn’t dare move his hands away from Hyunwoo’s knees and is sure that if he tries, Minhyuk’s grip at his throat will be there to stop him. His hips move faster, starting to lose their fluidity when stars fill his vision.

Hyunwoo suddenly pulls him forward, sending him crashing against the man’s muscular chest. Hyunwoo’s arms wrap around him again, tighter than before,  and he slides down in the chair just enough to get the perfect angle. Kihyun finds a quick moment to bury his face in Hyunwoo’s neck again, giving himself room to breathe as the older man fucks up into him. His thrusting is intense, slamming into Kihyun like he’s lost all sense of himself.

Kihyun is crying and moaning against his skin, falling apart bit by bit, finally getting what he’s wanted for so long. His arms are braced against the back of the chair, fingers clinging to the plush fabric. Hyunwoo has ahold of him so tightly that he’s barely able to move on his own; muscles tight and flexing, taking every inch and every thrust Hyunwoo has to give to him.

He feels Minhyuk at his back; feels the man’s heat spill out onto his skin, and he’s suddenly rocked over the edge, cock pinned between his body and the mass of muscle that’s engulfing him. He tries to cry out again but nothing except breath leaves his lips. His orgasm reaches it’s peak and Hyunwoo clamps down on his shoulder, pinning him still, filling him with his own release and pumping into him until he’s satisfied.

Kihyun’s whole body is still quivering. He’s afraid to move; afraid to separate from the one holding him so close. Hyunwoo’s grip loosens and Kihyun finally takes a full breath, realizing that he doesn’t _want_ the man to release him. He finally finds his voice again. It’s small and still wrecked from the attack on his throat, but it’s there.

“Thank you,” he chokes out, nuzzling his face against Hyunwoo’s shoulder. The older man strokes at his wet hair and kisses his forehead softly.

“I should say the same to you,” Hyunwoo chuckles. He carefully pulls out of Kihyun, slipping the towel between them to catch some of the mess.

Minhyuk wipes another corner of the towel down Kihyun’s back and kisses between his shoulder blades. “You did well,” he whispers.

Kihyun can’t fight the square smile from filling his face. He sits up, staring down at Hyunwoo in all his glory. He knows he’s been wrecked to perfection; the pride spills out of every pore. When Hyunwoo reaches up and cups his face, wiping the black from underneath his eyes, he allows it, finally feeling the gleam of satisfaction that he truly is, _beautiful_.

“You’re welcome to sleep here, if you wish,” Hyunwoo says, his voice soft and encouraging.

Kihyun intertwines his fingers with Minhyuk’s when the older man slides them over his shoulders. He nods, still grinning like an idiot, and nuzzles against Minhyuk when he presses their cheeks together.

Minhyuk steps back after a few moments, and Hyunwoo cups his hands under Kihyun’s ass and lifts him as he stands, carrying the small man over to the bed and setting him down gently. Kihyun curls up into the blankets, breathing in the rich scent of them and settling quickly.

“Get some rest,” Hyunwoo says, kissing him on the forehead. “I may want another round later.” He winks at Kihyun and steps back so Minhyuk can say his good nights as well.

“Same for me,” Minhyuk giggles, kissing Kihyun a few times before rising to leave.

Kihyun closes his eyes enough to make them think he is ready for sleep, but watches them as they find new clothes to put on and head for the door.

Just as they reach the threshold, they turn back, both looking at the new man in their bed.

“Can we keep him?” Minhyuk asks, tugging at Hyunwoo’s shirt like a child begging for approval by his father.

Hyunwoo laughs under his breath. “Yeah,” he answers. “I think it’s safe to say he’s ours now.”

Kihyun watches as the two men leave the room. He opens his eyes fully when the door finally closes, and rolls over onto his back. His body jolts the moment he sees his reflection in the huge mirror attached to the ceiling, but a slow, thin lipped grin moves it’s way across his face and he runs his fingers under his eyes and down his cheeks.

_“Perfect…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you want, find me on Twitter @_Revel_In_It


End file.
